Lights
by catandmouse10
Summary: Hook takes Aurora to see the lights in the sky and he gets something in return. Hook and Aurora pairing.


A/N: People confuse me. Oh well that's my own damn fault I guess. Anyway, my Hook and Aurora muse has been nothing but trouble. It is like the worst muse ever. Every other muse is like "Yeah, here is a great idea for this pairing." My Hook and Aurora muse is like "No, you suck and I am not gonna help you out a single bit." Luckily, for me and maybe for you guys as well, I got an idea while I was sleeping. One I actually remembered when I woke up in the morning. I am so happy. Anyway, please leave reviews and such. Here is is!

Lights

By the glares he was getting from Emma, Snow White, and Mulan told him he should have never said anything, but the way the princess smiled when he told her about lights in the sky made his heart skip a couple beats. He had never seen the princess smile like that, actually come to think of it he had never seen her smile. Ever since he had joined up with them the princess' pink lips remained in a straight line.

It was nice to know he was the one making her smile.

"Are you sure they will be in the sky tonight Hook?" Aurora asked him. It sounded more like plea, but he wouldn't point that out to the princess. He just nodded his head. "Yes, princess they will be in the sky tonight I am sure of it."

"Well I demand you take me to see them," Her tone was haughty and stood up straight, her chest sticking out. She was trying to intimidate him. She wasn't doing a very good job. The only thing it made him do was look at her chest. He pulled his eyes away from her chest and looked into her eyes, like he should have been doing that in the first place. "Well, princess I would love to take you to see the lights in the sky, but I am tied to a tree and your friends wouldn't let you go anywhere with me."

She huffed in frustration and looked down at the ground. "I will go talk to them." She grabbed her purple dress and hiked it up a little as she walked over the rocks and the tree bark. He couldn't help but laugh. She was a funny creature.

Aurora walked over to Mulan and tapped her on the shoulder. The woman warrior turned to face her and Aurora turned serious. "I want Hook to take me to see the lights in the sky, can I untie him and go please?"

"No, princess you can't he could hurt you or kidnap you," Mulan turned away from her, intending that to be the end of the conversation. But Aurora had other ideas. She was going to see those lights.

"If he tries anything I will just do that thing Emma told me to do," She thought of the proper wording for the phrase Emma had used for a few seconds. "I will just kick him in the balls if he tries anything." Aurora remembered when Emma had told her about that and how Snow White just glared at her before telling her a young princess didn't need to know stuff like that. Emma just muttered it might be useful to Aurora.

Emma was right, it would be useful. If Aurora knew where the balls were. But Mulan didn't need to know that she didn't actually know where she was suppose to kick the man. She definitely wouldn't let her go, no matter how much she begged and pleaded.

"Okay Aurora you and Hook can go, but take the knife also," Aurora rolled her eyes. She always had her dagger strapped to her thigh. She was just happy she wasn't given a chaperone. Then again it was Mulan's turn for the nightly watch and Snow White was attending to her sick child. She would be okay alone with Hook. "Oh thank you Mulan." She hugged her friend, but barely gave her a chance to hug back before she pulled away. She was too excited.

Night time fell and Mulan helped Aurora untie Hook. "Finally, it's nice to move my legs again," He said once he was free. Aurora wondered how much he enjoyed that freedom when Mulan had a sword to his throat seconds later. "You better not hurt her or kidnap her pirate," Mulan's tone was serious and deadly, but Hook just rolled his eyes. "The princess will be safe with me, don't worry."

Aurora sick of waiting grabbed Hook's good hand and dragged him away. At this rate if they kept fight she would never be able to see the lights. "Have Fun!" Mulan shouted as they walked away. Aurora looked back and saw the pained look in her eyes. Mulan was worried and Aurora gave her a small smile trying to reassure her that she would be okay. She knew her friend wouldn't worry, but she hoped she wouldn't worry too much.

"Why don't you let me lead us to where we are going?" He had finally decided to speak after a few minutes of silence. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him. She just had no idea what to say. "Oh yes that would probably be best." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She wasn't sure if he had heard her, but it seemed like he had since her wordlessly started dragging her through the forest and towards the lake.

The walk seemed to take forever and she didn't even seem to notice when he stopped, which caused her to bump into him. "Well there are your lights princess." He spoke softly as he looked down at her. She looked up at for him and then to the sky. Shades of light green and red danced together in the night sky. The scene in the sky reflected on the water below. Aurora had to admit it was one of the most beautiful sights she had scene in a long time and it made her feel like there was still magic in this world.

The silence fell between them as they watched the lights dance in the sky. Aurora never thought that it would be Hook that would make her see that their world still had beauty in it. She turned to look at him and saw he was looking down at her. "You like what you see princess?" He asked her. His voice was soft, but she could sense a hint of danger. She nodded her head and felt her hands moving up to his face. She gently pulled his face down to his and their lips met.

A simple "thank you" would have made him happy, but this worked too. He didn't know what had gotten into the princess. But he wasn't gonna argue with it. Her lips were soft and sweet against his. He hadn't been kissed like that in years, but he had to admit he missed it a little. He kissed her back in the same way. He didn't want to scare the princess, so he had to be gentle with her. The fingers of his good hand were tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer to him.

She pulled away first. Her lungs were begging for air. She was afraid to look up at him, but she knew he was looking down at her. He probably wanted to know why she had just kissed him. Honestly, she had no idea why she had done it. So, she decided it would be best not to discuss the subject. "We should get back." He nodded and took her hand. She felt bad, but she didn't know what to say to him.

He wasn't surprised that she wouldn't talk about what just happened. Princesses weren't suppose to kiss pirates. But they had still kissed and it had affected her, just like it had affected him. He wouldn't be against kissing her again. They made it back to camp without another word said between them. She went back to her blanket and Hook let Mulan tie him back up.

The warrior woman said nothing to him, but he heard her ask Aurora about the lights. He smiled at the sound of her voice as she told Mulan about the lights. He nited she left out their kiss, but it didn't bother him too much. He would just have to think of other ways to get the princess alone so he could kiss her again.


End file.
